battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Grassy
Grassy is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He was one of the 30 recommended characters that could've been voted to join Battle for Dream Island. Like Remote and Pie, Grassy only received 7 votes and placed 17th place and he was flung into the Locker of Losers. Appearance Grassy appears to be comprised of blades of grass, and his body is green. His appearance has never been changed until BFB. Personality Grassy appears to be quite silly and joyful, as he enjoys funny doings, much like Blocky. He usually talks in the third person point of view, always saying his own name when referring to himself. He is not afraid of sharing his true feelings, like when he told Blocky he wanted to be more respected by his team. He also considers himself to be useful. He appears to have a difficult time talking, as one time he needed assistance from Basketball to find a word. Gender Grassy's gender was under debate for some time after the release of Lick Your Way to Freedom. He was said to be a female in a live stream on Jacknjellify by Cary Huang, who is the creator of Battle for Dream Island, but in Lick Your Way to Freedom, he was referred to as a male by Blocky, since Michael Huang and Satomi Hinatsu now make Battle for BFDI. As of November 22, 2017, it appears that Grassy's gender has been resolved. Satomi Hinatsu said on HTwins Central that although “Streams and vlogs can be helpful sources but at the end of the day it’s what’s in the episode that’s true”, and that she had informed Cary about his statement on the live stream, and informed that she had changed his gender to male. Coverage Appearances Battle for Dream Island * Half a Loaf Is Better Than None (does not speak coherently) * The Reveal (does not speak) * Reveal Novum (does not speak coherently) Battle for Dream Island Again * Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (does not speak coherently) * Get Digging (flashback) * No More Snow! (cameo) IDFB * Welcome Back (voting screen only) Battle for BFDI * Getting Teardrop to Talk * Lick Your Way to Freedom * Why Would You Do This on a Swingset (cameo) * Today's Very Special Episode (does not speak) * Fortunate Ben (does not speak) Detail In BFDIA, Grassy was eligible to compete, but he only received 53 votes, ranking 55th out of everyone. Only Roboty, Tree, Saw, Bottle and Bracelety received fewer votes with 50, 49, 36, 29 and 18 votes respectively. Gaty received 1 more vote than him, with 54. Grassy was later seen in the background in No More Snow! along with 8-Ball and Bell, who also failed to join, implying they had escaped the Locker of Losers, but during Welcome Back, they are back inside. Relationships Blocky Grassy views Blocky as a friend, as both like "funny doings." Grassy saved Blocky from landing on the ground when he was pushed off the tree by Robot Flower. Blocky also stood up for Grassy when Golf Ball disrespected him due to these things. Golf Ball Grassy is an enemy of Golf Ball because Golf Ball says he is useless most of the time, and insults him by claiming (by himself) that he "is an overgrown section of the lawn someone forgot to mow". However, Grassy hasnt shown feelings of anger towards Golf Ball, so this relationship may be one sided. Basketball When the teams are made, Basketball invites Grassy onto A Better Name Than That. After learning Golf Ball disrespects Grassy, she makes 8-Ball the new team leader. Tennis Ball In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Tennis Ball tries and fails to prevent the team captain's change to 8-Ball. However, in Today's Very Special Episode, Tennis Ball says that he does not want to disrespect him. Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Trivia *Grassy's audition was appearing from the background, possibly appearing from camouflage. *Grassy is one of the three recommended characters held in the TLC to not change their design in IDFB, with the other two being 8-Ball and Nonexisty. *Grassy's old idle has appeared multiple times in BFDI and BFDIA. He was probably made from that asset. *Grassy did not appear in the Tiny Loser Chamber in Welcome Back. *Grassy was considered by Golf Ball to be an "overgrown section of the lawn that the gardener forgot to mow." *Grassy's BFB asset is animated at times, much like Firey's. *The top of Grassy is able to catch contestants, as he saved Blocky from dying in Getting Teardrop to Talk. *Grassy, alongside Barf Bag, had previously unknown genders. Grassy was called by a female in a live stream but was stated correctly as a male in BFB. *Grassy read the confessionals in TWOW 23a for Midnight Light . This is where his voice originated from. * Grassy can apparently fly, as seen in Today's Very Special Episode. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Locker of Losers Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Grassy Category:Females